Mio Amore ITunes shuffle
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: I just fell in love with the couple Nico x Alec, so I am going to write a story were I will put down more information about everthing but for now enjoy the Nico x Alec ITune shuffle and this is the first time I do an ITunes shuffle so be nice. Warnings: Slash and mentions of MPreg.


EgyptAdbyodos: This is my first time doing a Itunes shuffle so please be nice.

* * *

Love Story - by Taylor Swift

Alec blinked as he sensed someone else in the Angelo graveyard, that had become his sanctuary to escape and think about anything he wished. Alec decided to follow this weird scent of death and roses?... Alec stopped he can hear a heartbeat meaning it's a human but no human has this low of a heartbeat.

_Maybe it's dead? _Alec thought as he came up to a fourteen year old boy, his skin was pale like Alec's only it had an olive completion like Felix and Demetri.

Alec notice he was wear black clothes and had this weird black sword hanging loosely on his hip, Alec stay where he was and took a deep unnecessary breath and notice that the scent of death and roses was coming from him.

"I know you're there, come out." The boy said turning around meeting Alec's blood red eyes without fear.

Alec raised an eyebrow surprise and looked at the boy wondering and took a step closer to him, the boy was reaching for his sword with narrow eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Alec murmured his voice childish high, yet smooth and sweet like a choir-boy singing.

The boy blinked and rubbed his eyes glaring at him, Alec looked amused but found the boy rather cute and good looking for his age.

"What are you, you're not human but you're not an empousa, they're usually women." The boy said.

Alec studied him for a moment then thought over the word he just said. "No I am not, I'm not a Greek Legend at least not that one, you got one think right I do feed off blood, I'm a vampire." Alec said wondering why he was breaking the rules for this boy.

"A vampire, are you going to eat me? No stupid question you're so quiet and fast you would have already, I'm Nico Di Angelo son of Hades." Nico said bitterly.

"I'm Alec Volturi, and I am not going to eat you...I...I think your cute." Alec said looking away.

Nico blinked and smiled softly as he blushed, nobody ever called him cute and he never gave much thought about his sexuality and being a Demi-god meant that any relationship he had was never going to be normal.

"Thank you, so are you." Nico said boldly loving how Alec looked down at the floor, his cheeks a very faint flush from blood that wasn't his, neither of them knew what will become of their relationship.

Nico and Alec departed after a while of talking with the promise to visit this graveyard at least once a week to meet up and talk.

* * *

Because you live - by Jesse McCartney

Nico glared at Persephone as she walked away from him where he was kneeling bleeding as his father gave a sigh, Nico looked down, he knew his father wasn't fond of him be would rather have Bianca and his step-mother was a bitch. Nico blinked away angry tears there was nothing he can do, they were gods and he was half-mortal, Nico then had a flashback that gave him strength to get up making his father look at him along with Persephone and her mother Demeter.

**_Flashback_**

_Alec smiled at Nico as he laid on the bed with Nico on top of him kissing him, clothes going everywhere, bare skin against bare skin, moans and growls of pleasure filling the room. It was the most magical and the most wonderful memory Nico has and will probably ever have. _

_"I love you Nico, ti amo." Alec whispered to Nico once they finished their love making for Nico's sake of course._

_Nico kissed him feeling the greatest joy he's ever felt since his sister Bianca died. _

_"I love you too, so much, mio amore." Nico said as he kissed Alec again making Alec sigh in contentment. _

_Nico visits Alec more often as he can after that and found out a week ago that Alec was pregnant with his child and Nico vowed to himself that he would protect them and keep them safe._

_**End of Flashback**_

Nico walked a little shaky to a nearby shadow and before Hades can say something he vanished going to the one person he wanted to see more in his life, the one person who brought him back to life even if that person says he's not living anymore.

* * *

He lives in you - from The Lion King 2 Simba's pride

Hades walked around the human world in Rome, Italy, its been a while since he's been in Italy and it was a nice summer night the humans went around minding their own business. Hades sighed its been almost three years since his son disappeared and three months since his nephew Percy gave up finding him stated to the others that Nico doesn't want to be found and when he is ready he'll come back until then they can just pray that he's okay. Hades went to the Fate's to see if his son's life string is still intact and found out from the Fate's that it just simply disappeared three days after Nico left the underworld, they have no idea if he's alive or dead. Hades hated to emit to himself but he really missed his son, maybe he did care for him but like mortals would say you never know what you have until its gone.

"Whoa, this so cool, Pluto is the roman version of Hades." A soft child-like voice said, it was sweet like wind chimes in the wind.

Hades turned to where he heard the child's voice and saw a girl that looks nine years old, she was pale, had wavy black hair that bounce with every step she took but when the child turn around to look at him, he was looking into Maria's eyes, they were the same exact dark brown eyes Maria had. Her facial features where that of Nico's, Hades was confused if his son was still alive he would be seventeen he would have to be ten years old when this child was born and at ten years old Nico was in the casino. But this child looked to much like Nico to say its someone else's child, the child caught sight of him but wasn't surprise nor sacred just disinterest.

"Mom, can we go see the movie now?" The child asked someone in the shadows.

Hades wonder who it was until the child's mother came out and made Hades blink because it was a boy no older then 15 with dark brown hair, pale skin but what caught his attention more was the boy's dark crimson eyes and Hades couldn't help but gasp in surprise when another boy around 17 step out, he was pale and he had dark brown eyes...it was Nico only he was different there was a grace about him that made him...unhuman. He was handsome with almost full lips and great features.

"Hailey, of course we can." The boy next to Nico answered and smiled at Nico who smiled back.

The girl smiled and clapped as she skipped toward a movie theater with the Nico and the other boy holding hands and shaking there heads.

"Why does she want to see this horror movie again?" Nico chuckled as his daughter skipped and hummed happily a few feet in front of him and Alec, his mate.

"She's your daughter, il moi amore, some of you lives in her." Alec said with a smile. "Tha includes the love of dead things and darkness in genral."

Nico smiled and looked at his daughter before looking toward Hades who was still in shock, Nico expression was neither angry nor happy to see him just blank but one look into his son's eyes he knew that Nico now possed the power to hurt him or worse. Nico looked away he knew that his father got what he wanted to say to him. _Stay away from them and maybe one day I forgive you and you may meet them until then stay away._

Nico looked at Alec who put on so contacts making his red eyes, violet and smiled before frowning. If some of him lives inside his daughter then...Nico looked down at his hand where the skull ring was. _His father no matter how much he didn't like him...lives in him. _


End file.
